เกรียงศักดิ์ เหรียญทอง
200px |imagewidth = 200 |ชื่อเล่น = อู๊ด, เกรียง |มักจะเรียกกันว่า = อาเกรียง, ลุงเกรียง,ลุงอู๊ด,อาอู๊ด |เกิด = 16 ตุลาคม พ.ศ. 2498 ( ) |สถานที่เกิด = จังหวัดสมุทรสาคร |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2518 - ปัจจุบัน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ = 100px}} เกรียงศักดิ์ เหรียญทอง (ชื่อเล่น: เกรียง) เป็นนักพากย์และนักแสดงชาวไทย เคยเป็นนักพากย์หนังกลางแปลงมาก่อน จนได้รับการชักชวนจากชูชาติ อินทร ผู้ก่อตั้งและหัวหน้าทีมพากย์อินทรีให้มาพากย์หนังกับทีม จนได้มีโอกาสพากย์หนังที่ฉายในโรงและหนังในรูปแบบวิดีโอ เคยพากย์ที่ ทีมพากย์อินทรี ทีมพากย์ CVD ทีมพากย์อินเตอร์ซาวด์ ทีมพากย์หรรษา และทีมพากย์เสียงไทย ปัจจุบันเป็นนักพากย์อิสระและพากย์ให้ทีมพันธมิตร เคยพากย์เสียงภาพยนตร์มานานหลายปี โดยเฉพาะเป็นผู้ให้เสียงของ อู๋ ม่งต๊ะ ในภาพยนตร์ตลกของโจว ซิงฉือ นอกจากนี้ บทบาทสำคัญที่มีชื่อเสียง คือ การพากย์เป็น ดาร์ธ เวเดอร์ ในภาพยนตร์ชุด สตาร์ วอร์ส และ แกนดาล์ฟ ใน ภาพยนตร์ไตรภาคเดอะลอร์ดออฟเดอะริงส์ และมักได้รับบทเป็นผู้พากย์เสียงไทยของ แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสันอยู่บ่อยครั้ง เป็นเจ้าของเสียงพากย์ (อู๋ม่งต๊ะ แซมมวล แอล แจ็คสัน เฉินขุ้ยอัน และ มอร์แกน ฟรีแมน มากกว่า 10 เรื่อง) มีน้ำเสียงคล้าย รอง เค้ามูลคดี แต่เสียงรอง เล็กและแหลมกว่า ผลงานพากย์ ภาพยนตร์ *ภาพยนตร์ชุด สตาร์ วอร์ส พากย์เสียง พัลพาทีน (3) ดาร์ธ เวเดอร์ (3,4,5,6) (CVD International) *ภาพยนตร์ชุด แฮร์รี่ พอตเตอร์ พากย์เสียง ลอร์ดโวลเดอมอร์ (เรล์ฟ ไฟนส์, เฉพาะภาค1 เท่านั้น), กริ๊บฮุก, นายสถานีรถไฟคิงส์ครอส *ภาพยนตร์ไตรภาคเดอะลอร์ดออฟเดอะริงส์ พากย์เสียง แกนดาล์ฟ (เอียน แมคเคลเลน), วิชคิง *ภาพยนตร์ไตรภาคเดอะฮอบบิท พากย์เป็น แกนดาล์ฟ (เอียน แมคเคลเลน) *เอ็กซ์เมน (1,2,3,เดอะวูล์ฟเวอรีน ,เอ็กซ์เมน: สงครามวันพิฆาตกู้อนาคต) พากย์เป็น แม็กนีโต (เอียน แมคเคลเลน) *เดอะฟาสต์แอนด์เดอะฟิวเรียส (2,5,6,7,8) พากย์เสียง โรมัน เพียร์ซ *โรโบคอป พากย์เป็น แพท โนเวค (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *Iron Man พากย์เป็น นิค ฟูรี่ (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *Iron Man 2 พากย์เป็น นิค ฟูรี่ (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *Thor พากย์เป็น ไฮม์ดอล (Idris Elba) *Captain America The First Avenger พากย์เป็น นิค ฟูรี่ (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *The Avengers พากย์เป็น นิค ฟูรี่ (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *Thor The Dark World พากย์เป็น ไฮม์ดอล (Idris Elba) *Captain America Winter Soldier พากย์เป็น นิค ฟูรี่ (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *The Avengers Age Of Ultron พากย์เป็น นิค ฟูรี่ (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *Thor Ragnarok พากย์เป็น ไฮม์ดอล (Idris Elba) *The Avengers Infinity War พากย์เป็น ไฮม์ดอล (Idris Elba) , นิค ฟูรี่ (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *Jumper ฅนโดดกระชากมิติ พากย์เป็น โรนัลด์ ค็อกซ์ (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *Spider-Man (2002) พากย์เป็น นอร์แมน ออสบอร์น (วิลเลม ดาโฟ) *The Grand Budapest Hotel พากย์เป็น J.G. Jopling (วิลเลม ดาโฟ) *Batman (1989) (Mono 29) พากย์เป็น อัลเฟรด , ฮาวี่ เด้น *The Dark Knight Rises พากย์เป็น ลูเซียส ฟ็อกซ์ (มอร์แกน ฟรีแมน) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice พากย์เป็น เพอร์รี่ ไวท์ (ลอวเรนซ์ ฟิชเบิร์น) *Pirates of the Caribbean (ภาค,1 2, 3) พากย์เป็น ราเก็ตตี้ *Pirates of the Caribbean 5 พากย์เป็น ลุงแจ็ค (เซอร์ พอล แม็คคาร์ธนีย์) *Alice in Wonderland พากย์เป็น แอบโซเลม (อลัน ริคแมน) *King Kong คิงคอง 2005 พากย์เสียง เฮส์ *Shooter คนระห่ำปืนเดือด พากย์เสียง พันเอก ไอแซค *The Rock ยึดนรกป้อมทมิฬ พากย์เป็น เออร์เนส แพ็กซ์ตัน (วิลเลียม ฟอสไซต์) *The Thin Red Line พากย์เป็น ผู้การกอร์ดอน ทอล (นิค โนลตี้) *Road to Perdition ดับแค้นจอมคนเพชฌฆาต พากย์เป็น นิตตี้ (สแตนลี ทุชชี), ฟินน์ แม็คโกเวิร์น *Inside Out มหัศจรรย์อารมณ์อลเวง พากย์เป็น ฉุนเฉียว *ซิ่งสั่งตาย พากย์เสียง แมชชีน กัน โจ *1408 ห้องสุสานแตก พากย์เป็น เจอรัลด์ โอลิน (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *Mission: Impossible ( ภาค 2,3,4,5,6) พากย์เป็น ลูเธอร์ สติคเคลล์ (วิง เรมส์) *ทรานส์ฟอร์มเมอร์ส มหาวิบัติจักรกลสังหารถล่มจักรวาล พากย์เสียง เอปส์ *ทรานส์ฟอร์มเมอร์ส อภิมหาสงครามแค้น พากย์เสียง เอปส์ , เจ็ทไฟร์ *ทรานส์ฟอร์มเมอร์ส 3 พากย์เสียง เอปส์ *ทรานส์ฟอร์มเมอร์ส มหาวิบัติยุคสูญพันธุ์ พากย์เสียง ฮาวด์ *จีไอโจ สงครามพิฆาตคอบร้าทมิฬ พากย์เสียง เฮฟวี้ ดิวตี้ *Big Game เกมล่าประธานาธิบดี พากย์เป็น ประธานาธิบดีอลัน มัวร์ (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *Valkyrie ยุทธการดับจอมอหังการ์อินทรีเหล็ก พากย์เสียง คาร์ล ฟรีดิช กอร์ดีเลอร์ (เควิน แมคเนลลี) *เพอร์ซีย์ แจ็กสัน กับสายฟ้าที่หายไป พากย์เสียง โพไซดอน , ฮาเดส *เต่านินจา และ เต่านินจา จากเงาสู่ฮีโร่ พากย์เสียง อาจารย์สปลินเตอร์ *Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children พากย์เป็น มร.แบรอน (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *The Jungle Book เมาคลีลูกหมาป่า พากย์เสียง เชียร์คาน *Kingsman คิงส์แมน โคตรพิทักษ์บ่มพยัคฆ์ พากย์เป็น ริชมอนด์ วาเลนไทน์ (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *Kong Skull Island พากย์เป็น เพรสตัน แพ็คคาร์ด (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *Unbreakable เฉียด…ชะตาสยอง พากย์เป็น Elijah Price / Mr. Glass (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *Glass พากย์เป็น Elijah Price / Mr. Glass (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *S.W.A.T. ส.ว.า.ท. หน่วยจู่โจมระห่ำโลก พากย์เป็น จ่าแดน "ฮอนโด" ฮาเรลสัน (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *The Legend of Tarzan พากย์เป็น จอร์จ วอชิงตัน วิลเลียม (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *xXx: Return of Xander Cage พากย์เป็น Agent Augustus Gibbons (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *The Hitman's Bodyguard พากย์เป็น Darius Kincaid/Evans (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *Along Came a Spider พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์ อเล็กซ์ ครอส (มอร์แกน ฟรีแมน) *Pulp Fiction เขย่าชีพจรเกินเดือด พากย์เป็น จูลส์ วินน์ฟิลด์ (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) (เสียงโรง) *Die Hard 3 พากย์เป็น ซุส คาร์เวอร์ (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) (เสียงโรง) *อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ 2000 พากย์เป็น เอ๋าป้าย (เอลวิส ซู) (CVD International) *; ;พากย์ในนามทีมอีนทรี *สามก๊ก 1994 พากย์เป็น เตียวหุย *สืบล่าปมฆ่าสยองโลก พากย์เป็น เฝ่ยหลง (เฉินขุ้ยอัน) (United) *คนตัดคน ภาค 1 ปากใหญ่ (เฉินขุ้ยอัน),ซิง (อู๋ม่งต๊ะ) (เสียงโรง,LIonheart) เป็นเรื่องแรกที่ได้พากย์ อู๋ม่งต๊ะ *คนตัดคน ภาค 2 พากย์เป็น อาต๊ะ (เสียงโรง พากย์กับทีมพากย์อินทรี,EVS พากย์กับทีมพากย์พันธมิตร,Lionheart พากย์กับทีมพากย์อินทรี) เป็นเรื่องแรกที่ได้พากย์หนังที่อู๋ม่งต๊ะแสดงกับโจวซิงฉือ *ซาลาเปาเนื้อคน พากย์เป็น หวังจื้อหัง (หวงซิวเซิน) (เสียงโรง) *โหดแตกเหลี่ยม พากย์เป็น ทนายจิม (หว่องชัม) หัว (เฉินขุ้ยอัน) (เสียงโรง) *วิ่งสู้ฟัด ภาคพิเศษ พากย์เป็น หวงติงบ้อง (เจิ้งจั๊ดชื่อ) (เสียงโรงพากย์กับทีมพากย์อินทรี,Unitedพากย์กับทีมพากย์พันธมิตร) *พิณประกาศิต พากย์เป็น จอมยุทธไฟ (อู๋หม่า) (เสียงโรง) *บ้าทะลุหลังคาโลก พากย์เป็น (หยวนหัว) (เสียงโรง) *อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ ภาค 1 1992 พากย์เป็น เอ๋าป้าย (เอลวิส ซู),ไห่ต้าฟู่ (อู๋ม่งต๊ะ) (เสียงโรง) ; ;พากย์ในนามทีมพันธมิตร *The Hateful Eight พากย์เป็น มาควิส วอเรน (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *นักเตะเสี้ยวลิ้มยี่ พากย์เป็น พี่ฟง นักเตะแข้งทอง (อู๋ม่งต๊ะ) *John Wick พากย์เป็น วิกโก้(ไมเคิล ไนควิสท์),วินสตัน (เอียน แม็คเชน) *John Wick: Chapter 2 พากย์เป็น The Bowery King (ลอวเรนซ์ ฟิชเบิร์น), จูเลียส (ฟรังโก นีโร) *John Wick 3 พากย์เป็น The Bowery King (ลอวเรนซ์ ฟิชเบิร์น) *Ender's Game สงครามพลิกจักรวาล พากย์เป็น จ่าแด็ป *Pawn Sacrifice เดิมพันชาติรุกฆาตโลก พากย์เป็น วิลเลียม ลอมบาร์ดี (ปีเตอร์ ซาร์สการ์ด) *สามก๊ก โจโฉแตกทัพเรือ พากย์เสียง โจโฉ , เตียวหุย *ฟงอวิ๋น ขี่พายุทะลุฟ้า 2 พากย์เสียง จอมมารอันดับหนึ่ง *มู่หลาน วีรสตรีโลกจารึก พากย์เป็น พ่อมู่หลาน ,พ่อเม่าตุ้น *ถนนสายนี้ หัวใจไม่เคยลืม 3 พากย์เสียง โนะริฟุมิ ซุซุกิ, บรรณาธิการ *เจ็ดเพชรฆาตสัญชาติฮ้อ พากย์เป็น Roundhead (เจิ้งจื้อเหว่ย) (United VCD) *มือปราบจมูกหิน พากย์เป็น Ranks (ฝงชุ่ยฝ่าน) (United VCD) *สองพี่น้องตระกูลบิ๊ก พากย์เป็น Danny (หงจินเป่า) (United) *สองสิงห์ซิ่งเดือด พากย์เป็น หลอ (หวงซิวเซิน) *โหดแตกเหลี่ยม พากย์เป็น หม่าอี้ปิน (อู๋หม่า) หัว (เฉินขุ้ยอัน) (United) *มังกรสร้างชาติ พากย์เป็น เหมาเจ๋อตุง (ถังกั๊วเฉียง) *1911 ใหญ่ผ่าใหญ่ พากย์เป็น หยวนซื่อไข่ (ซุนชุน) *เพื่อนล้างเพื่อน พากย์เป็น หม่าชิงถิง (เถียนฟง) (United) *เดชไอ้ด้วน ภาค 1 พากย์เป็น ฉีลู่ฟง (เถียนฟง) (United) *เดชเซียวฮื่อยี้ พากย์เป็น ว่านฉวนลิ่ว (จิงเหมี่ยว) (United) *Oldboy เปิดบัญชีแค้น (2013) พากย์เป็น แชนี่ย์ (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) *The Negotiator คู่เจรจาฟอกนรก พากย์เป็น แดนนี่ โรมัน (แซมมวล แอล. แจ็กสัน) (Catalyst) *The Expandables 1 พากย์เป็น เฮล ซีซ่าร์ (เทอรี่ ครูส์),กันเนอร์ เจนเซ่น (ดอล์ฟ ลันด์เกรน),กาซ่า (เดวิด ซายาส) *The Expandables 2 พากย์เป็น เฮล ซีซ่าร์ (เทอรี่ ครูส์),เทรนซ์ เมาเซอร์ (อาร์โนลด์ ชวาซเน็คเกอร์),เฮ็คเตอร์ (สก็อต แอ็ดกิ้นส์) *The Expandables 3 พากย์เป็น เฮล ซีซ่าร์ (เทอรี่ ครูส์),เทรนซ์ เมาเซอร์ (อาร์โนลด์ ชวาซเน็คเกอร์),โบนาพาร์ท (เคลซี่ แกรมเมอร์) *Escape Plan พากย์เป็น ไคลี่ (แซม นีล).เลสเตอร์ คาล์ค (วินเซนต์ โด โอโนฟิโอ้) *ฤทธิ์หน้ากากมหาโหด พากย์เป็น เฉาชวน (หลอลี่) (United) *โหดเลวดี 2 พากย์เป็น หลงเซย (เซี๊ยะเทียน) (United DVD) *โหดตัดโหด พากย์เป็น (เจิงเจียง),(เฉินขุ้ยอัน) (United VCD) *อุ้ยเสี่ยวป้อ 2008 พากย์เป็น เอ๋าป้าย (เอลวิส ซู),หงอันทง (Amigo) การ์ตูน * Treasure Planet (Disney) พากย์เป็น Silver * Death Note (United Home Entertainment) พากย์เป็น ยางามิ โซอิจิโร่ * Scooby-Doo (Boomerang) พากย์เป็น แช็กกี้ * The Yogi Bear Show (Boomerang เก่า) พากย์เป็น โยกี้ * The Flintstones (Boomerang เก่า) พากย์เป็น บาร์นี่ รับเบิล * Cow and Chicken (MVD/Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น Red Guy (Season 1) * I am Weasel (MVD/Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น วีเซิล * UP ปู่ซ่าบ้าพลัง พากย์เป็น คาร์ล เฟรดริกเซน * มิสเตอร์แสบ ร้ายเกินพิกัด พากย์เป็น เพอร์กินส์ *แอนิเมชั่นเรื่อง เจ้าหญิงผมยาวกับโจรซ่าจอมแสบ พากย์เป็น หัวหน้าราชองครักษ์ *พุซ อิน บู๊ทส์ พากย์เป็น คอมมัน *มหาลัยมอนสเตอร์ พากย์เป็น ซัลลี่ *One Piece Stampede (DEX) พากย์เป็น ดั๊กกลาส บูลเล็ต หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์ชายไทย หมวดหมู่:นักแสดงชายไทย